One Night Only
by coffeebreaks
Summary: It's Bella's 22nd birthday, and she's stuck in a bar. Alone.


**One Night Only**

* * *

He kept staring at me from across the room, and I had no idea why he was doing that. It was rude, actually, and it made me wonder if I had something on my face. This is my first time to enter a bar and drink an alcoholic beverage and _this _is what I get. A creeper staring at me.

That creeper was cute though. He had untidy, bronze hair and a nice face. He had this beautiful smile that he flashed when I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. That creeper was probably drunk too, and that wasn't so attractive. I wish I wasn't sitting alone so he wouldn't stare at me. Rosalie brought me here for my 22th birthday and literally left me here 7 minutes after she intoxicatedly exited the bar with that curly-haired, muscular man that locked lips with her not so long ago. Sigh.

Here I was. . . alone in a bar with clothes that weren't entirely in my taste. Rose dressed me up in a strapless maroon dress, black leggings, and red heels. I looked like I was going to sell myself, but she assured me that this was a cute look on me.

. . . and then she left.

"Oh Rose, you are going to get it," I muttered to myself.

_"You want another drink?"_

The bartender was going to pour another one for me. "I- It's okay," I said.

"Don't worry, it's on me," he said, assuming the price was my problem. I was just feeling awkward here. And bored.

I smiled and accepted the drink while he poured himself one. "Cheers," he said, as we clanged our glasses together.

"So what are you doing here alone?"

I shrugged. "I wasn't alone at first. My friend left me here."

"Ouch."

"She was drunk, so I'll forgive her someday." _Hopefully. Maybe not._

He smiled at me and I giggled. He was kind and polite. "I'm Bella," I said.

"Jasper."

"So, what do you plan on doing after tonight?" I asked in a friendly manner. He, for one, took it the wrong way.

"I have a girlfriend," he said.

I shook my head, trying to convince him that I wasn't giving mixed messages or anything. "I wasn't-"

"Don't worry. It's okay. No need to apologize," he assured me.

I rolled my eyes, bothered at the fact that he took my words the wrong way. It made me seem like I was one of those easy girls who slept with men after locking glances with them. I wasn't and never will be that way.

"Whatever," I told him.

After I spotted a short, jet-black haired girl who didn't seem to stop smiling in our direction, I began to walk away. "Alice," the bartender greeted. "I missed you."

My apartment wasn't so far away from here. I bet I could walk and end up there in half an hour. Ugh, in these heels. In a mini dress. I changed my mind; I wasn't going to forgive Rosalie for bringing and leaving me here.

_What a day to celebrate. _I'll remember my 22th birthday for all the wrong reasons.

_"Hey."_

I turned around to see the creepy guy from earlier.

"It's rude to stare, you know."

He looked confused.

"I saw you staring at me."

He shrugged.

"It's _really_ rude to stare," I repeated.

He just smiled. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

I rolled my eyes at the literal meaning of his statement. And the cheesiness.

"I'm serious," he said. "You're beautiful."

"And you want something that you're not getting."

"You?"

"Good guess," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and started smiling again.

"It's useless talking to you," I continued. "You're not getting anything I'm saying because you're drunk."

He scoffed. "I'm not drunk, I swear. You're just really attractive."

"Thank you, but if you don't mind, I have to go."

"Boyfriend?" he asked. I sighed. "No, I'm going to try and make this night worth it."

"What happened?"

I was about to speak, when I realized that he probably didn't care.

"It's nothing-"

"Just tell me. I'll listen. Care for a drink?"

I shook my head. "I don't like the bartender."

"Okay then. Let's find ourselves a table," he said. He led me to one of the empty tables and I sighed.

_I guess I'm going to spend the rest of the night talking about my problems to a stranger. Great idea._

"Tell me what's on your mind," he started, adding a grin at the end of his statement. I couldn't help but smile back. He was really attractive but somewhat egotistical.

"Well," I sighed. "I just turned 22 today, and my friend Rose thought that it'd be best if we went to a bar. You know, we'd drink and laugh. I would've probably even gotten a date or something. That would have been even better. But then she decides to get incredibly drunk," I paused to sigh again, "and now she's off having sex with some guy she just met earlier."

I remembered thinking about how I'm not an easy girl who sleeps with men right after seeing them, and I forgot that I had a friend that does. Oh well.

A lady came by to ask if we wanted drinks and the stranger-who-I-told-my-problems-to ordered one.

"Do you want one now?"

I nodded.

"Make that two," he told the lady.

He handed her money in advance, and then we sat silently at our table with our drinks untouched.

I was contemplating today's events while he just stared at me. Again.

"Please don't do that," I told him. "It's creepy."

"Do what?" he asked.

"The staring. Seriously, you _need_ to stop staring at me like that."

"I'm sorry," he said. "How rude of me." His smile quickly turned into a frown, which had me bursting into laughter.

"You are _soo _funny, you know," I remarked.

"And you are so sarcastic. It's quite sexy."

He started grinning at me as I began to blush. I hid my face away. "I made you blush," he said.

"You're so full of yourself."

He responded, "You're the one talking about your problems . . . to _me_."

I sighed then shrugged. What the heck. "Cheers to being full of ourselves," I announced lowly.

A low clinking sound was heard as we our glasses of beer met. I took everything in one gulp feeling quite careless. Or carefree. Whatever works.

"And Happy Birthday to," he started.

". . . Bella," I finished. "And you are . . ."

"Edward," he said. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

**This one-shot was going to continue w/them having sex, but I changed my mind. I will probably make it a two-shot when I'm in the mood.**

**Cheers! xo, audri**


End file.
